


Dueto

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Na voz, ele expressava o sofrimento. Na voz, ela sentia a dor. Mas havia muitos outros sons além das palavras. E pesadelos muito mais profundos escondiam-se neles.





	Dueto

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A música citada na oneshot é a “Baby Mine” do filme Dumbo, da Disney. Eu me baseei na versão original em inglês em vez de usar a tradução.

— Oi — ele sussurra ao telefone.  
— Oi — ela sussurra de volta.  
Um breve silêncio faz-se ouvir do outro lado da linha.  
— Eu não estava conseguindo dormir... — ele diz.  
— Eu sei. A sua voz não mente.  
O silêncio faz-se presente outra vez.  
— Desculpe, não quis incomodá-la. Vou desligar.  
— Não é incômodo nenhum.  
Ela escuta o som da hesitação.  
— Tem certeza? Você estava dormindo, não estava?  
— Na verdade... Eu também não consigo dormir.  
Um leve roçar de cabelos faz-se ouvir.  
— Então, somos dois.  
— Somos dois — ela recita.  
Uma eternidade transcorre enquanto ela escuta os pensamentos silenciosos dele.  
— Eu... precisava de alguém para conversar...  
— Você sabe que eu sempre estou disposta a ouvir.  
— Sim. — Ele engole em seco. — Você não me julgaria.  
O som do sorriso escapa dos lábios dela.  
— Quem sou eu para julgá-lo?  
Ela espera, paciente, enquanto a respiração dele se acalma.  
— Eu matei um homem.  
As palavras soam secas, quase frias.  
— Era um deles?  
— Era...  
Ela aguarda as próximas palavras, mas estas não vêm.  
— Ele está aí?  
O som do suor descendo pelo rosto é baixo, mas não escapa aos ouvidos dela.  
— Está... Junto com os outros dois.  
Suspiro.  
— Seu coração está ferido.  
— E eu não sei? — Ela ouve um som sofrido, talvez um arfar. — Eles circulam à minha volta... Como demônios na escuridão...  
— Não é desses demônios que estou falando. — A voz soa calma, mas preocupada. — Os verdadeiros estão dentro de você.  
— Eu sei... — ele responde, relutante. — Estou com medo.  
Ela ouve o coração dele palpitar com a inesperada confissão. É uma música bela que se harmoniza com as lágrimas dentro dele.  
— Se você não tivesse medo, seria ainda mais assustador.  
Um ruído forte sugere um riso nervoso.  
— Irônico, não é? Sentir medo do próprio medo. Sentir medo de não ter medo...  
— O sentimento que o mantém humano — ela complementa.  
Um novo roçar de cabelos sugere uma negação.  
— Existem coisas mais profundas do que ele.  
A respiração dela se acalma, tornando-se quase serena.  
— Eu só gostaria de ouvir... — ele murmura.  
Mais uma vez o silêncio.  
— Minha mãe cantava uma música para eu dormir. Você...?  
— Adoraria.  
Ele respira com dificuldade. A tensão está mais forte do que antes.  
— Meu bebê... — ele murmura. — Por que chorar? Meu bebê... Não fica assim... Deita-te... perto de mim... e nunca te vá... Meu lindo bebê...  
Ela deixa escapar um soluço. Nunca ouvira uma voz tão bela.  
— Eu não lembro os outros versos... — ele diz em tom de desculpas.  
— Mas o seu coração, sim. — Ela respira fundo, acalmando-se. — Sua mãe tinha uma voz muito bonita.  
— Como você...?  
— Posso ouvi-la cantando... pela sua voz.  
Ela ouve o som de um riso. Um riso acompanhado por lágrimas silenciosas.  
— Ela tinha uma voz linda.  
Eles ficam em silêncio por um minuto.  
— Sente saudades dela?  
Ele inspira fundo. Seu coração se quebra.  
— Muitas.  
Ela suspira.  
— Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.  
— Nunca mais terei de volta... Os sorrisos... Os jantares em família... — Um som semelhante à tosse corta sua voz. — Acho que me lembro de outro verso.  
— Cante...  
Ele permanece em silêncio. Por tanto tempo, que ela quase chega a pensar que a ligação ficou muda.  
— Dos teus cabelos até os teus pés... — Ele respira fundo, pesaroso. — Meu doce pequenino és... Mas és tão precioso para mim... Tão doce assim... Meu querido bebê... — Uma risada amarga faz-se ouvir. — Não... Isso está errado.  
— Nada está errado quando é nossa alma que canta.  
— Não... — A respiração dele soa arranhada. — Eu esqueci... A única lembrança que eu tinha dela... Eu esqueci...  
O som de lágrimas é interrompido por um soluço contido. A dor canta sua triste serenata.  
— Existe muito mais do que isso em você. Há coisas que o tempo não consegue apagar.  
— Eu sei muito bem disso. — A voz dele torna-se dura. — Essa dor... Essa angústia... Eu não consigo... Mãe, eu não consigo...  
Ela escuta o sofrimento em silêncio.  
— Quantos deles agora?  
— Três... — Ele arfa, exausto. — Eles ficam rondando... Eles me fazem esquecer...  
— É o ódio que tinham em vida... Um ódio que você conhece bem.  
— Sim...  
Ela escuta o som da deglutição. Saliva misturada a lágrimas.  
— Eu deveria voltar a dormir agora... — ele murmura.  
— Eu... — A hesitação tilinta por alguns segundos. — Acho que sei o resto da música.  
— Você... O quê?  
Ela inspira fundo.  
— Se eles soubessem quão doce tu és, amar-te-iam também. E esses mesmos que te desprezam, o que dariam para segurar meu bem?  
Ele deixa escapar um riso sem humor.  
— Que versos inconvenientes.  
Ela suspira.  
— Não há bondade naqueles corações para tanto...  
— Eles dizimaram toda a minha família. — A voz dele torna-se dura, quase perversa. — Não me venha falar em bondade.  
Outro suspiro.  
— Eu só queria acalmar seu coração ferido. Acho que fracassei.  
Ele suspira também. Quando volta a falar, sua voz está terna.  
— Eu sei... Mas você não é a minha mãe...  
Ela ouve o som das próprias lágrimas.  
— E você não precisa carregar tão pesado fardo. É por isso que esqueceu a música. Não sobra espaço para o amor no seu coração quando carrega tanto ódio.  
A voz dele se quebra totalmente.  
— Mas eu não tenho escolha! Eu não tenho escolha! Não me sobrou nada, entende? Nada!  
O sofrimento dele ecoa no coração dela.  
— Sobraram seus amigos. Eles sabem quão doce tu és.  
— Eles também não são a minha mãe!  
A voz corta o ar, feroz, cheia de angústia e dor.  
— Ninguém jamais será.  
Ele retorna ao silêncio. Agora até sua respiração está quebrada.  
Ela consegue escutar os demônios que falam dentro do coração dele.  
— No que está pensando?  
— Em nada — ele sussurra.  
— Mentiroso.  
— Na morte.  
Um soluço a estremece.  
— Na minha morte — ele diz. Um mero fiapo de voz.  
— Não faça isso...  
— Eu mal consigo lidar com três deles... — Ele suspira. — Imagine com treze... E ainda tenho meus próprios demônios.  
— Eu ouço seu coração sangrar. Você está se matando...  
— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer...  
— Não. — A voz dela soa severa. — Você está matando seu lado humano. Mate mais um deles e não restará qualquer humanidade em você! Então, até mesmo a voz da sua mãe será uma lembrança distante e inacessível! Você está triste porque não se lembra dos versos da música? Se continuar por esse caminho, sequer lembrará que existia uma música!  
Ela começa a arfar. Um pedido de desculpas ameaça escapar de seus lábios, mas um som ritmado interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele desligou o telefone.  
Exausta, ferida, ela ouve o choro de seu próprio coração. Permanece em silêncio doloroso durante horas.  
O telefone toca de novo, e ela atende.  
— Oi... — ele sussurra.  
— Oi... — ela sussurra de volta.  
— Eu ainda não consigo dormir...  
— Eu sei... A sua voz não mente...  
Silêncio.  
— Eu me lembrei do resto da música.  
Silêncio.  
— E como ela é?  
— Eu não sei... — Ele ri. — Não lembro a letra... Mas me lembro dela cantando... Só cantando.  
Ela ouve os versos no coração dele. A música mais pura da noite.  
— Essa é a lembrança que derrotará os seus demônios.  
— Eu sei...  
— Você ainda é humano, afinal de contas.  
Um riso suave faz-se ouvir.  
— Eu ainda tenho medo.  
Desta vez, o riso é dela.  
— Uma canção de medo e tristeza.  
— Sim...  
Silêncio.  
— Oi... — ela sussurra.  
— Oi... — ele sussurra de volta.  
— Eu não consigo dormir.  
— Eu sei... Sua voz não mente.  
— Ela nunca mentirá para você.  
Ele ri.  
— Uma canção de sinceridade e sofrimento.  
Ela ri também.  
— Nosso dueto.


End file.
